


Daddy Issues

by WeeBitObsessed



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBitObsessed/pseuds/WeeBitObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new assassin has infiltrated the group and secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place directly after S2 Ep13. Reference to past episodes throughout story.

Miles sat outside the house having a glass of whiskey while everyone slept. Tonight with Rachel at the drive-in had been incredible. The last time he had been laid was Nora. How long ago was that? He couldn’t remember. Guilt rumbled in his stomach so he took a long drink to squash it. She was his sister-in-law but Ben was dead. Had been dead. Why did he feel guilty? Was it because of all the years they had been screwing around behind his brother’s back? It had been so long ago but it still felt like yesterday.  
Seeing Tom and Jason Neville back at the house had almost ruined everything. He listened to Tom ramble about getting back at the Patriots for killing Julia. Miles didn’t buy it. Maybe he wanted revenge on the Patriots but he knew Tom would love to kill Bass as a little added bonus. And Jason – there was something definitely wrong with that kid. And Miles was responsible.   
The front door opened and Rachel joined him on the porch swing. She put her hand on his thigh and he put his hand over it and gave it a gentle squeeze. A tiny smile crept across Miles’ face. He was content.  
“Thank you again for tonight,” Rachel said.  
“It would have been perfect if Tom and his creepy ass son hadn’t shown up.”  
“Do you believe him?” she asked.  
“About wanting revenge on the Patriots? Yes but Tom probably also wants Bass dead.” He took a long drink emptying the glass.  
“Why did you send Charlie with Conner and Monroe to New Vegas?”  
“Someone has to watch those two. I couldn’t go and Rachel, Charlie is a great fighter. I know you don’t want to think about your only daughter as a killer but in this world, she’s an asset.” Miles took a deep breath. “I just don’t understand where she got it from. I mean, Ben was such a bookworm. She didn’t get it from him. And you…” His voice trailed off. “Rachel, where did she get it from?”  
Rachel removed her hand from his leg and crossed her arms over her stomach. She wanted to throw up. She did not want to do this tonight. She stood. “I have to go check on dad” and went back into the house.   
Miles had been suspicious for a long time. When Rachel announced she was pregnant with Charlie, he did the math. The chances of Charlie being his kid were good.   
Ziiiiiippp. Bam! A knife whizzed by Miles head and landed in the wall behind him. He saw a figure in the darkness start to run. He jumped over the railing and ran full speed tackling the dark figure.  
A small girl lay under him. She struggled but he held her by the collar of her jacket. “Stop squirming! You’ve been caught Rambo!” He spit out. She continued to get out of his grasp. He threw her over his shoulder and walked toward the house. The girl didn’t make any noise but her arms and legs flailed in the air hitting Miles in the back and stomach.  
Miles opened the door and threw her on the couch like a sack of potatoes. She had long dark hair braided to one side and deep untrusting brown eyes. She couldn’t be any older than Charlie, Conner or Jason. Was she another militia kid he had transformed into a killer?  
“What’s going on?” Rachel appeared and looked at the girl on the couch. “Miles?”  
Miles eyes met Rachel’s and the girl took her chance and kicked Miles in the groin. She ran towards the door.  
“Stop her!” Miles yelled. And out of nowhere Jason appeared and punched the girl in the face. She was out cold. Her white military issued t-shirt was dirty and she had on military combat boots and military cargo pants but not in Patriot khaki.  
Miles limped over trying not to cradle is throbbing balls. “Not how I would have handled it but let’s tie her up.” Jason and Tom took the girl into the kitchen and began tying her to a chair. Gene walked over and check her pulse. Miles walked out the door and pulled the knife from the wall.  
“Who is this girl?” Rachel asked.  
“Trained assassin.” He showed her the very impressive knife that had almost landed right between his eyes. It had a seven and half inch blade and its job was to kill. “This is military issue. Like pre-blackout military.”  
“But she can’t be much older than Charlie.”   
“Nope,” he agreed. “Who wants to take the first watch of the prisoner?”  
“I will do it,” Tom volunteered. Of course you will you sniveling little shit, Miles thought. “Alright. Everyone get some sleep. Tom, come get me in four hours.”  
“That won’t be necessary,” Tom purred. “Jason can watch the prisoner for the second shift.” Miles eyed both of them warily. He didn’t trust either one of them or the little assassin. For all he knew she could be working with them.  
“No, I’ll watch her. But come get me if she wakes up before.” Gene walked to his room and told Rachel goodnight. Once his door was shut, Miles joined Rachel in her room.  
Rachel took off her boots and laid down on the bed. Miles joined her holding her close. He wished he knew when Bass and the kids would be back. He had to warn Bass about Tom’s presence. 

“Miles, wake up,” Rachel said. “She’s awake.”   
Miles jumped out of bed. “What time is it?”  
“Around 9.” Dammit! Why hadn’t Tom woke him?  
“Neville!” Miles bellowed. He walked into the kitchen to see Jason with a gun to the girl’s head. Her expression was a lifeless as Jason’s. Tom appeared.  
“Why didn’t you wake me?!”  
“Miles, you were exhausted and Jason is more than capable of watching a female prisoner.”  
Miles shoved Tom against the wall. “I don’t like you and I don’t trust you! When I tell you to wake me, you do it! Do you understand?”  
Tom’s nostrils flared with anger. “Yes sir, General Matheson.” Miles let him go.  
“You!” he yelled at Jason. “Put the gun down.” Jason looked at his father for permission. Tom nodded and he lowered the gun.  
“Son, let’s go get some rest.” Tom and Jason went out to the barn.  
Miles shook his head to get the sleep out and the adrenalin rushing though his body to slow.  
Rachel approached the girl and crouched down in front of her. “What’s your name? I’m Rachel,” she said in her best motherly voice. The girl raised her head, looked at Rachel and spit in her face.  
She wiped the saliva off. “Okay. I’ll get breakfast started.”  
“Why did you try to kill me last night? Who are you?” Miles asked but the girl remained silent. “No food or water until you talk.”  
“Go fuck yourself,” she hissed. Miles sighed. He wished Bass were here. He was always good at interrogation.   
“We need to get her jacket off. See if she’s militia,” Miles said to Rachel.  
“You did not train me, General Matheson,” she whispered.  
“Don’t call me that.” Miles hadn’t been General Matheson in years and this was twice in ten minutes. “Call me Miles. Call me asshole but don’t ever call me General.” The girl smirked. She had gotten under his skin.   
He needed Bass.   
Miles grabbed the girl’s backpack, took it into the living room and emptied it on the floor. Among her few possessions was a white flowered brooch. It looked familiar to Miles but he said nothing and tucked it into his pocket.  
Gene helped Rachel with the breakfast. He, Rachel and Miles ate while the girl stared into space.  
“These eggs are delicious,” Miles said with extra enthusiasm. He looked at the girl. “Tell us your name and you can have some.”  
Her stomached twisted with hunger. How long had it been since she had eaten? Her resolve was faltering.  
“Allie.”  
Miles stood and walked towards the girl. “Well, Allie, if that is your real name, I’m going to untie you but if you make a run for it, I will lock you in the basement. Do you understand me?”  
She met his gaze. “Yes sir.” Miles rolled his eyes. He untied her hands and feet. She moved with lightning speed to the eggs and bacon.  
“Slow down,” Rachel warned, “Or it won’t stay in your stomach for long.” Allie ignored her and gobbled down as much food as she could get her hands on.  
“Gene,” Miles said nodding towards to front door. Miles and Gene walked out to the porch.  
“Who is this girl?” Gene asked.  
Miles shook his head. “I have no idea but I need Bass. I’m going to send Rachel to look for them.”  
“Why Rachel?”  
“Gene, I don’t trust those two Neville idiots and that girl as small as she is, she’s dangerous. I have to send Rachel. Once I can get this girl calmed down, I want to you to tell Rachel she needs to head to New Vegas and get Bass back here. I’ll tell Tom we sent her for supplies.” Gene nodded and the two men went back into the house.  
“I have to pee,” Allie said bluntly.  
“I’ll take her out,” Rachel volunteered.  
“I’m not a fucking dog.”  
“Hey!” Miles scolded. “I’ll go out with you.”  
“You’re fucking crazy, old man. What kind of a perve are you?” This girl was more frustrating than Charlie and Conner put together.  
“Sweetheart, that’s not my thing. Come on.” He pulled her to her feet and walked her outside to some bushes. “Hurry up.” He didn’t turn his back.  
“A little privacy?” she snapped.  
“Nope! You tried to kill me last night.”  
“Fine.” She dropped her pants and relieved herself. Miles eyes looked away for just a second. She pulled up her pants and ran.  
“Son of a bitch!” Miles screamed. She was faster in the light of day without her backpack but his long legs were no match for her five foot frame. He caught her again. “You are not going anywhere! Not until I have some answers!” he shouted. He forced her back to the house where Rachel was already saddling up a horse. “Open the basement!” Gene did as he was told and Miles practically threw in her down the stairs.   
Tom appeared after hearing the commotion. “Tom, do not let that girl leave that room!” Tom said nothing and took up a guarding position in front of the door.  
Miles went out to Rachel. “Allie sure is full of piss and vinegar.” Miles shrugged. “I can’t believe you can’t handle this kid.”  
“Bass can get more information out of her than I can. We both know that.” And Rachel did know after spending a few years as Bass’s “guest” during the Republic days. She still couldn’t believe she was helping the bastard.  
“Miles, there’s something I have to tell you…”  
He ran his thumb over her cheek. “Can it wait? I have a smurf that wants to kill me.”  
She let out a little laugh. “It’s waited 20 years. What’s a few more days?” She climbed onto the horse.  
“Be careful.”  
“Always,” she smiled and rode off. Miles had the confirmation he had known in his gut all along. He was Charlie’s father.

Bass had managed to not get himself killed at the hands of Conner. It had been a miracle but they were on their way back to Willoughby. He was sore from all the fighting and humiliated that he had not secured the men he promised Miles. Conner drove the wagon with Bass at his side while Charlie slept in the back.  
“What am I going to tell Miles?”  
“Just tell him we couldn’t get the men.” Conner said ever so nonchalantly.  
“I’m not talking about that!” Bass shouted. “How am I going to tell Miles that you fucked his niece?!”  
“Whoa!” Conner said staring directly into Bass’s blue eyes. “It’s no one’s business what happened between me and Charlie! As a matter of fact, it’s none of your fucking business either!”  
“You’re my son!”  
“Listen, Sebastian. We may share the same blood but you are not my father. So stop playing the daddy card. We are partners in this, remember?”  
Bass was too tired to argue. When Miles found out that Conner and Charlie had hooked up, Bass was sure Miles would pull the trigger without hesitation this time. He still needed the men to go after the Patriots but where would he get them?  
Bass expected they would be back in Willoughby in the next eight hours. The sun was getting lower so they were going to have to stop soon and make camp. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for fear that he would catch Conner and Charlie again. Truthfully, he was jealous. Charlie and Conner, Miles and Rachel. No one for him. When he was President he could have any of a number of women but that was over for now.  
He felt alone and that was never good. For him loneliness brought him back to the graves of his family. He should have killed himself right there before Miles showed up. Maybe the world would be a different place, a better place without the likes of him.  
A woman on a horse was riding towards them at a fast trot. They hadn’t seen anyone since they left New Vegas. It was Rachel. Conner slowed his horses and she slowed hers. Charlie popped up from the back of the wagon.  
“Mom, what are you doing here?”  
Rachel looked at Bass. “We have to talk.” Bass’s stomach fell. There was no way she could know about Conner and Charlie. Had something happened to Miles?  
They found a clearing and let the horses graze for a bit.  
“We have problems back at the house,” Rachel began. “Tom and Jason showed up out of nowhere claiming they want to kill the Patriots but Miles thinks there’s more to it.”  
“Jason’s back?” Charlie asked with a little too much enthusiasm. Conner glared at her but she was focused on her mother.  
“Miles thinks they want to kill me,” Bass offered.  
“Probably. But there’s more. A girl around 20 tried to kill Miles the other night. He hasn’t been able to get much out of her except her name which could be a fake. He needs you to help him get information.” Bass hated that he was so good at getting information out of people who didn’t want to willingly give it up. He had done that to Rachel. He ran his hand over his scruffy face.  
“Okay. Let’s make camp for the night. The horses need to rest anyway. I’ll head back in the morning and you can bring the wagon with Charlie and Conner.” All agreed.  
Charlie told Rachel about what had happened in New Vegas although leaving out the hook up with Conner. Bass tried to get some sleep. Conner pulled out a bag of jerky and gnawed away.

Allie sat on the top stair of the basement. She didn’t like the dark damp place. After all, where she was from there were no basements. The door opened and startled her. The younger guy who had punched her handed her food and water.   
“Look, I get the whole bad-ass thing you got going. We have all seen a lot of shit we shouldn’t have. But if you cooperate with Miles, he’ll let you go. I’m Jason.”  
“Allie.” She took the food and devoured it. Jason stood at the door letting some light into the room.  
“I’m sorry I hit you. It was just a reflex,” Allie continued to eat. “Listen, I’ll see if Miles will let you back upstairs. We can watch you up here.”  
“I would like that. I don’t like the dark,” she admitted.   
“What are you doing?” Miles asked Jason. Jason immediately stood at attention.   
“I brought Allie some food.” Miles slammed the door shut leaving Allie alone in the darkness. She could hear him belittle Jason. Maybe she deserved the darkness. But how else was she going to infiltrate the group. She knew she couldn’t just walk up and ask to be a member.   
She sat on the stairs thinking about her soft bed and clean clothes back home.

Morning broke and Bass prepared to leave. He pulled Conner aside. “Do not even think…”  
Conner rolled his eyes. “Give me more credit, man. I’m not going to bang her with her mother right here.”  
Bass was losing his patience with Conner’s attitude. “Look, KID, I don’t expect you to call me dad. But don’t call me man or dude again. Call me Bass.”  
“Whatever…” He strolled off into the bushes.   
Rachel and Charlie were finishing up their breakfast of jerky and water.   
“I’m heading out,” Bass announced. “Rachel, can I have a word with you?” Charlie looked at Bass with wide eyes. Was he going to tell her about Conner?  
Rachel and Bass walked over to the horse Rachel arrived on. “Rachel, I know this is too little too late, but everything that happened in Philly…” the words stuck in his throat. Rachel said nothing. She was not going to make this easy. Bass was frustrated with himself. “I’m trying to make things right.” He knew there was no way he could apologize for all the physical and emotional pain he had caused Rachel and her family. Why Charlie had appeared to forgive him for the deaths of her father and brother, he didn’t know.  
“Once we get the Patriots under control, then I will resume wanting you dead. Right now, Miles needs you.” He nodded, climbed on top of the horse and rode towards Willoughby. “It should take you about four hours.”

Miles had given up trying to get any information from Allie. Tom had volunteered to question her but he would let that unstable freak near the little assassin. He knew Bass should be back at the house in the next day or two depending when they had left New Vegas so he had to get rid of Tom and Jason.  
Miles fed Tom a load of shit about how they needed to keep an eye on the Patriots and since he couldn’t leave the prisoner alone with Gene and Rachel was not back with the “supplies”, he had to trust Tom and Jason to get the information. Tom reluctantly agreed and he and Jason left. An hour later, Bass rode up like the Lone Fucking Ranger.  
“What’s the matter, brother?” Bass greeted him as he dismounted the horse. “You lost your touch?”  
“I’ve lost my patience. She’s just a kid around Charlie’s age.” Miles looked away. “I can’t do it.”  
“Where is she?”  
“Locked in the basement.”  
“Alright. Who’s here?” Bass asked.  
“Just Gene. I sent Neville and his kid to go babysit the Patriots.” Bass nodded.  
“If you want information, I can get it but…”  
“I know. It could get ugly.” Bass nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”  
Miles opened the basement door and Allie was sitting on the top step. He grabbed her under her arm and brought her into a room that had been a study in another lifetime. She didn’t resist. She was just glad she was out of the basement.   
Miles pushed her into a chair and waited for Bass to make the dramatic entrance he always loved.  
“Hello, Allison,” Bass said as he entered the room with all of his dictator charm. Miles faded into the background.  
“General Monroe.” She greeted meeting Bass’s eyes. He was shocked.  
“You know who I am?”  
“Of course,” she said not letting her gaze fall.  
“Would you take your jacket off?” she did without hesitation. “May I see your left arm?” She showed him. There was no Monroe Republic brand. “Who trained you? Miles tells me you’re quite lethal.”  
“No. He’s just getting old.” Bass laughed.   
“Where are you from?”  
“New Orleans.”  
“Really?” Bass was not sure she was telling the truth.   
“Look,” she relaxed and spoke to Bass as if Miles wasn’t in the room. “I’m trying to find the person responsible for killing my mother. I thought it was General Math… Miles,” she corrected. “I was wrong. I just want to find them and kill them.”  
“Where did your mother die?” Bass asked.  
“Atlanta.” Shit. Actually Bass and Miles were just as responsible for those nukes as the damn Patriots.  
“Allie,” Bass said touching her arm. “The Patriots launched those missiles. That’s who we’re fighting.”  
“Where’s your father?” Miles asked. Her face darkened.  
“Don’t have one.” She turned to Bass, her face softening. “I could stay and help you. I’ll do whatever you ask.”  
Bass looked at Miles. “Are you fucking kidding me? You tried to kill me!”  
“Brother, how many times have we pointed a gun at each other? Maybe she can help us.”  
“This is not the fucking Brady Bunch!” Miles shouted. “We have too many lose cannons around here. “  
Bass nodded. “Okay. Where’s the knife she threw at you?” Miles left the room and came back with the blade. Bass examined it. “Impressive.” He admired the weapon and in a heartbeat he was behind Allie with the blade to her throat.   
“Bass! What the fuck?!”  
“Can’t keep her. Can’t let her go.” Allie did not move a muscle.  
“Alright! She can stay!” Miles conceded.   
Bass continued to hold the blade to her throat. He whispered, “You can stay. But if anyone in the house dies by your hand, I will slit your throat without a second thought.”  
“Yes sir,” she replied. Bass let her go and handed her the knife.  
He smiled at Miles. “I think Allie’s right. You’re getting old” and with a laugh he left the room.

TWO WEEKS LATER  
Allie had become a valuable member of the little band of misfits and was slowly gaining their trust. Charlie showed her how to use the crossbow and Conner had taught her some phrases in Spanish. And Bass looked out for her because he knew she was just as lost as he was.  
“What is your problem, dude?” Conner shouted at Jason.   
“Stop looking at Charlie like she’s a piece of meat!”  
“I’m right here,” Charlie said. She grabbed her crossbow. “Too much testosterone around here.”  
Bass, Miles and Tom appeared from around the corner. “$10 on my kid,” Bass offered.  
“You’re on,” Tom agreed. Everyone was restless so a little impromptu fight would hurt. I would clear the tension.  
Conner and Jason began to circle each other. The fight would happen in second.  
“You’re an arrogant prick,” Jason hissed.  
“And you’re a whack job!” Conner spit back. Jason threw the first punch and they were on the ground hitting each other. Conner landed some lucky blows and Jason was down for the count.  
“Anyone else want a piece of me!” Conner shouted. Charlie stood in the distance watching Conner walk around like a peacock. Tom collected his son in embarrassment.   
“I do!” Allie said walking over to Conner. Everyone froze.  
“Well, baby,” Conner said running his finger between her breasts. “I don’t think this is the place.”  
She smiled sweetly. “I do.” Her hand went to his cheek and just as he bent down to kiss her she kicked him in the groin and a right hook sailed across his face. Everyone whooped and hollered. Charlie came running back.  
“Now that’s my girl!” She hugged Allie. Bass walked over to collect his son this time.  
“Good job,” he complemented. And everyone went back to what they had been doing in the first place.  
Later that afternoon Allie went over to the barn where Jason and Tom had been staying. Jason was sitting there humiliated by the beating he had received from Conner and the verbal beat down he had received from his father.  
“How you doing?” she asked.  
“I’ll live. I’ve been through worse. The sun was in my eyes.” A total lie but she wouldn’t call him out on it. “Once Monroe is dead, his son will be next.” Jason realized what he said but it was too late.  
“You want to kill Bass? Why?”  
“It’s a long story but that’s why my father and I are here.”   
“Maybe I could help,” she offered. She leaned in and kissed him. She felt no attraction to him but she was having a hard time keeping up with who everybody wanted to kill. There was a noise outside so she broke the kiss. She smiled at him and left.   
The sun was still high enough in the sky so Allie went in the back to practice throwing her knife at a tree.  
“Nice shot,” Bass said. “Let’s take a walk.”   
“To where?” she pulled the blade out of the tree.  
“There’s a little river about a mile away.” She followed Bass. They walked in silence. Allie should be worried that Sebastian Monroe was about to kill her and leave her body in the woods. But she didn’t get that impression. She didn’t want to admit it to herself but she was attracted to this guy even though Charlie had warned her that he was a psychopath.  
They arrived at the river. “I’ve been watching you. You can throw a knife with military procession. Were you in the Georgia army?”  
“No. My mom knew some soldiers. They taught me.”  
“What happened to your dad?” he asked taking a seat in the grass. She sat beside him.  
“Don’t know. He was gone before I was born.”  
“That’s tough. Have you ever thought about looking for him?”  
She changed the subject. “I got some intel out of Jason.”  
Bass was shocked. “How did you do that?”  
“I am a women. He’s a nut job.” She smiled seductively.  
“Wow. I’m impressed.” And very jealous, he thought.  
“They aren’t here to go after the Patriots.”  
“They’re here to kill me,” he finished. She was stunned. “I’m kind of use to people wanting me dead. I was a terrible person.”  
“You’ve been nothing but nice to me,” she said.  
“Miles and I have been like brothers since we were kids. Now he’s with Rachel… I just met Conner a few months ago and I can’t connect with him. Plus he’s always humping Charlie.”  
“Are you in love with her?”  
“Charlie? Love? No. She’s Miles niece. I would have fucked her if she had offered but she wants me dead too.” He looked down. “Allie, you seem lost. My family died in a car accident before the blackout. And when the power went out, I lost my wife while she was giving birth. Conner’s mother died in my arms. I don’t know. Maybe I don’t deserve to have anyone just for me.”  
“I’m here,” she offered. “And I don’t have anybody.” He stared ahead weighing his options. “Sebastian,” she said turning his face towards hers. “I’m here,” she said again. Their lips met and the kiss was filled with need and passion. How long had it been since he had dropped his guard and just let himself fall into woman?   
“Allie,” he said through the fast hard kisses. He needed to stop this but she wouldn’t. “We have to stop.”  
She straddled him. “Why?” He held her and took in her scent. Even though she was dirty, there was a sweet smell to her. He looked into her eye.  
“Because in about ten second, I’m not going to be able to stop.”  
“I don’t want you to stop, Sebastian.” She kissed him with all the need she had in her. They shed their clothes and made love on the soft grass by the river. They stayed by the river longer than Bass had originally planned but he also had not planned on making love to Allie. He was use to fucking but this had been different. If he were back in Philly he would have made love to her all day long in his big soft bed.  
***  
Walking back to the house they heard Charlie screaming, “I can’t believe this! How could you keep this from me all these years?!” She stormed off and saw Allie and Bass. She made a beeline for Bass. “Did you know about this?!”  
“Charlotte, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said holding his hands up.  
“Charlie!” Miles shouted.   
“You can go to hell, DAD!” She stormed passed Bass and Allie into the woods.  
“Did she call Miles dad?” Bass asked to Allie. Allie nodded. “This place is as bad as Days of Our Lives.”  
“What’s Days of Our Lives?” Allie asked. Miles was headed to the woods but Bass stopped him.  
“Are you Charlie’s father?” he asked secretly thanking God he hadn’t slept with her.  
Miles looked down. “It’s….. complicated. I need to talk to Charlie.”  
“No,” Allie said. “You’re the last person she wants to talk to. I’ll go.”   
Allie found Charlie in the woods sitting on the ground staring into space. She could feel Allie’s presence. “I thought Ben was my dad. How could they keep this secret all these years?”  
“When did you expect them to tell you?” Allie asked sitting down beside her. “Before the blackout? When you met Miles?” Charlie shook her head and tears rolled down her cheek. “I’ve been telling everyone that I don’t have a father. Well I do. I know who he is. He just doesn’t know about me.”  
“Well, I have two fathers. You can have one of mine,” Charlie said with a little chuckle. She broke down and all the pain of the last two years came out. Allie held her as she cried.   
“I might take you up on that,” she whispered.

Inside the house Bass and Miles sat at the kitchen table. “I knew you and Rachel had a thing going but I didn’t know it had been going on this long.”  
“Bass, I don’t want to talk about this right now. We have to the Patriots and that other situation…”  
“You mean that Neville wants to kill me?”  
“Are there any other situations that we need to worry about?” Miles asked. The fact that our kids are hooking up, Bass thought but didn’t say. Miles still didn’t know about that but they weren’t exactly keeping it out of the public eye.   
“Miles,” Tom interrupted. Bass wondered how long that sneaky bastard had been standing there. “We have been sitting on our asses for weeks. When are we going to go after the Patriots?”  
“Your right Tom. Let’s get everyone together and figure out a plan. Then you can avenge Julia’s death,” Miles said with a bit of sarcasm in the end.  
Tom went to get Jason and Bass whispered to Miles, “Allie told me that Neville and his kid are working with the Patriots and their mission is to kill me.”  
“How does she know?”  
“She used her feminine ways to get the intel out of Jason.”  
“And she told you that before or after you fucked her?”  
“After.”  
“Bass, Jesus! She’s old enough to be your kid!”  
The conversation was interrupted by female giggles. Charlie and Allie were coming out of the woods. It was great to hear Charlie laugh and no one had heard Allie laugh. They walked into the house like a couple a school girls.  
Charlie looked at Miles and her face turned to stone. “I don’t want to talk about this.”  
“Fine.”  
“Fine!” she said louder feeling the need to have the last word.   
Tom returned to the kitchen without Jason. “He’s collection firewood. We don’t need him for this.”  
“What’s going on?” Charlie asked. Rachel appeared in the room but Charlie did not acknowledge her presence.  
“We’re going after the Patriots,” Miles announced.  
Conner walked into the room. He wanted to go over to Charlie but she gave him a look that could kill.  
“I’m going to help Jason,” Allie volunteered. Bass grabbed her wrist and they exchange a quick glance. Everyone noticed especially Tom.  
Allie found Jason in the woods picking up as many dead branches as he could find. She did the same.   
“Allie, it’s going to happen tomorrow,” Jason volunteered. “Once Monroe is dead, we’re leaving. I want you to come with us.” Allie was stunned.  
“Why do you want him dead?”  
“To save my mother. The Patriots have her and will kill her if we don’t kill Monroe.” Allie didn’t question him. All she thought about was getting back to Bass and telling him the plan.  
“I’ll go with you,” she agreed.

The plan was in place. The next morning they would break up into two groups – Tom, Jason, Bass and Allie and Charlie, Conner and Miles. Rachel would stay at the house with Gene and be ready for casualties.  
Allie and Jason returned with the firewood and were filled in on the meeting. After dinner Miles was sitting on the porch swing thinking about how this was a suicide mission. He really wanted to leave Charlie, Conner and Allie behind but he knew that was no going to be an option. And how when exactly did Tom plan on killing Bass.  
Allie came out and sat next to Miles. “May I have my pendant back?”   
Miles avoided her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about kid.”  
“You took it when you went through my bag. If I’m going to die tomorrow I would like to have my mother’s brooch with me.”  
Miles fished the pin out of his pocket and stared at it. “I’ve seen this pendent before. It belonged to President Foster.” He handed it to Allie.  
“So it did,” she said. She whispered, “They are planning on killing Bass tomorrow. On the road.”   
Miles sighed. “We’re going to need a new plan.”

The next morning the two groups headed out with a different plan unbeknownst to Tom and Jason. They all appeared to head in different directions but Miles, Charlie and Conner would double back and follow Allie, Bass, Tom and Jason. Miles wasn’t sure what they were going to do once they captured Neville and his son but they would cross that bridge when they came to it.  
About a mile into the walk Tom nodded at Jason who grabbed Allie. Tom pulled a gun on Monroe.   
Bass put his arms up in surrender hoping the other group had had enough time to be in the woods.  
“Tom, I know we have history but I thought you wanted to kill the Patriots as much as we all did.”  
“My mission, General, is to kill you. I am working for the Patriots.”  
“You change sides so often, I don’t know how you keep track.” Bass launched himself at Neville knocking the gun out of his hand. Jason threw Allie to the side and tried to pull Bass off Tom.  
Allie pulled her knife from its sheath and hurled it into Jason’s back. Jason’s face turned to shock and the pain seared through his body. Blood poured out of the open hole. Bass and Tom stopped fighting.   
“NO!” Tom shouted taking his son into his arms only to see Jason’s eyes go empty and his head fall to the side. Bass laid on the ground too shocked to move. This was not part of the plan. Allie carefully walked over to the abandoned gun.  
Tom jumped to his feet. “You little bitch!” he screamed. He charged towards Allie and she pulled the trigger three times. Tom froze. The bullets landed in his stomach, his leg and his shoulder. He collapsed at Allie’s feet. She began to shake and Bass was worried.  
“Allison,” Bass said in his calmest voice. “Give me the gun. It’s over.” She fell to the ground and sobbed. Bass put the gun in his waistband and held her. “It’s okay. It’s all over.”  
Out of the woods, Miles, Conner and Charlie appeared. “What the hell happened?” Miles asked.  
Conner went over and checked to see if the two men had pulses. “They’re dead.”  
“Dammit Bass! This was not the plan.”  
“I know that Miles but Tom pulled a gun on me and Allie… took care of the situation.”  
“Conner, Charlie, you two stay here while I go get some shovels.”  
“You’re burying them?” Conner questioned. “Just leave them here for the buzzards.”  
“Look kid. You don’t know the whole story,” Miles began. “We have history with these two and as much as I didn’t trust them, I’m not leaving their bodies to rot in the sun.”  
“Allie, let’s get you back to the house,” Bass whispered. She stood but her knees couldn’t hold her weight. Bass picked her up into his arms and they headed back to the house with Miles.  
Rachel was waiting on the porch when the three showed up. “Where’s Charlie? What’s wrong with Allie?”  
“Charlie’s fine,” Miles said. Bass carried Allie into the living room. “I think Allie is in shock.”  
“I heard shots,” Rachel said confused.   
“It was Allie. She killed Tom and Jason.” Rachel was stunned but relieved that they were finally dead. Bass came out of the house.  
“Rachel, can you keep an eye on Allie?” Bass asked. “She’s not well.”  
“Of course. Where are you two going?” Miles already had two shovels in his hand. Rachel understood and the two men went off to bury their former compatriots.  
Rachel sat with Allie on the sofa and Gene brought her a glass of water. She gulped it down. She felt bad for the girl and the fact her mother had died in the Atlanta blast. “I’ve never killed anyone.”  
Rachel was surprised. “You tried to kill Miles.” Allie shook her head.   
“That was more of a warning. I don’t want to kill Miles.”  
“Then why did you throw that knife at him?”  
Allie changed the subject. “I’m sorry I spit in your face.” Rachel said nothing. “I’m going to go lay down, if that’s okay.”  
“Sure.” Allie trudged up the stairs to the room she had shared with Bass the night before. She took off her boots and jacket and cried herself to sleep.

“That girl is lethal,” Bass said as he and Miles walked back.  
“Well, she was trained in Georgia.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“She’s Kelly Foster’s daughter.” Miles told Bass about the pendant.  
“Well, that would make since as to why she wants to kill the Patriots.”  
“No, Bass, she tried to kill me. And we both know Randle was working for you and I led him to the tower. He may have been the one to press the button but we are responsible.”  
Bass changed the subject. “You know Charlie and Conner…”  
Miles stopped in the middle of the road. “Bass, I can’t deal with the fact that our kids have been having sex. Please tell me that you didn’t sleep with Charlie.”  
Bass smiled. “No. I’ve always been a perfect gentleman with Charlotte.”  
They arrived to find the bodies off the road and two spots cleared. Miles and Bass began to dig the graves.  
Two hours later, Miles, Bass, Conner and Charlie were back at the house. “Where’s Allie?” Bass asked Rachel.  
“She’s sleeping.” Bass ran up the stairs to the room to find Allie out like a light. He pushed some stray hairs that had fallen out of her braid off her face and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered. She smiled in her sleep. “Love you,” she replied. He left and went down to clean up.  
For once everyone was able to breath. Their only threat at the moment were the Patriots. Charlie felt bad that Jason was dead but she had accepted death as easily as she drank water. It was a part of life. She need time alone, so she went hunting. She scored three rabbits so tonight they would have a decent meal.  
While Bass taught Conner how to skin and clean the rabbits, Charlie walked over to where Miles and Rachel sat. She looked at Miles. “Ben is my father.”   
Miles nodded, “Agreed.”  
“I will never call you that.”  
“I don’t expect you too.”  
“And you,” she looked at Rachel. “I will never forgive you.”  
“This is disgusting,” Conner whined. Charlie headed over and took the rabbit out of Conner’s hands and finished it up. Conner walked off to wash the blood off his hands.  
“What’s up with you and Allie?” she asked.  
“Same thing as you and Conner.”  
Charlie smiled. “Bullshit. Conner is just a piece of ass to me. Allie seems to be the only one who doesn’t want you dead.”  
“It’s a welcomed change of pace,” Bass shot back with a smile on his face.  
“Are you in love with her?” Bass felt his stomach drop. Was he?  
“Are you in love with Conner?” he countered.  
Charlie shook her head. “No. And I can’t say I would do what she did for you today.”  
“Really? I’ve seen you kill without thinking twice.”  
“But she knew them. We’ve been hold up here for almost a month. She didn’t hesitate did she?”  
Bass shook his head. “Not for a minute.”  
The rabbits were finished and Charlie fetched some water and went inside to clean up. Allie was just coming down the stairs.  
“You okay?” Charlie asked.   
“I guess.”  
“You’ll get used to it. I’m going to clean up. We’re having rabbit for dinner.”  
Allie went outside to see Miles and Rachel getting a fire started. Conner was off sulking. “Where’s Bass?”  
“He’s around back,” Miles offered.  
She found him pumping water out of an old well cleaning off the rabbit blood. When he saw her his eyes lit up. “How are you feeling?”  
“I don’t know,” she answered.   
“Let’s take a walk to the river. I can’t get this damn blood off.” They walked to the river in silence. At the stream Bass stripped his clothes off and walked in. “Join me.” She stripped and walked in. The water was cold but refreshing. She missed her days in New Orleans where a bath was not a once a month occurrence.  
“Allie, thank you for saving my life today. I don’t know if anyone here would have done that.”  
She looked away. “I’ve never killed anyone before.”  
“Well you did a damn fine job. Guess those Georgia soldiers taught you well.” She laughed.   
“Miles told you.” He nodded.   
“You’re last name is Foster, right?”  
“Yep. My mom was the President of the Georgia Federation until the nukes hit.”  
“But you weren’t there?”  
“No. Once you had power she sent me to New Orleans. She didn’t want me there if you blew the place up.”  
“Allie,” he moved towards her taking her into his arms. “I am not the same person I was then. Especially since I met you.” He kissed her gently at first but passion consumed them instantly. They made love again in the river and after he climaxed, Bass whispered, “I can’t get enough of you, Allison Foster.”  
“Right back at you, Sebastian.”  
“Your mother would kill me.”  
“Probably.” She smiled. She fell out of his embrace and walked to the river. They lay on the bank waiting as their bodies dried.  
“I’m not here to kill the Patriots.” She confessed. Bass sat up on his elbow.   
“Then why…”  
“I came to meet my father.”  
“Your father? I thought he was dead.”  
“Nope. He’s alive and well. He just doesn’t know he has a kid.”  
“Oh God! It’s not me?”  
“Gross! I wouldn’t be falling in love with you if you were my dad.” Bass smiled and leaned over and kissed her.  
“You’re falling in love with me?”  
“If love still exists in this world. I can’t be like Charlie. I tried but I can’t separate my emotions like she does.” He kissed her again.  
“You are a beautiful woman Allison.” She smiled and blushed a bit. “And you’re deadly.”  
They stood and dressed. Rachel was calling in the distance that dinner was ready.   
“You were pampered in New Orleans, weren’t you?” Bass asked holding her soft hand as they walked back to the house.  
“I was the President’s only daughter so yes. But the soldiers trained me just in case I were to ever be on my own.”  
“I want to restart the Monroe Republic with Conner but it will be different this time.” He stopped and took her face in his hands. “You would never have to lift a finger again if you were by my side.” He kissed her again.  
“Allie, Bass, rabbit’s almost gone!” Charlie called out.  
Reluctantly, Bass and Allie returned to camp.

The next morning Conner, Charlie and Allie went hunting. Allie had never killed an animal before and Charlie insisted she learn.  
They spotted a deer and Allie took it down. They would eat like kings for weeks. The buck was huge so it took all three of them to carry it back.  
“Conner, how did you feel when you found out Bass was your father?” Allie asked.  
“I’m still registering it,” he admitted. “It’s not like we will ever have those father son moments of playing catch. I can’t call him dad. That’s too weird.”  
“What about you Charlie?” Allie asked.  
“Ben is my dad. Miles was just a sperm donor. Do you want to find your father?”  
“What if he’s not happy to have a kid?”   
“What if he is?” Conner countered.   
“Life’s short,” Charlie said. “For us even shorter. You have to take the chance.” Conner eyed Charlie. He had heard those words almost verbatim after they had made love in New Vegas.  
Back at camp, the deer was cleaned. Allie and Conner reluctantly participated even though Allie threw up. Once she did Bass put his arm around her and led her to the porch swing.  
“Why does she get to quit?” Conner complained.   
“Conner, be a man!” Bass yelled. “Allie, do you want me to help you find your father? I owe you,” he whispered in her ear.  
Miles interrupted. “Bass, we have got to take care of the Patriots.”  
“Well, then lead us General. What’s your plan?”  
“The Patriots don’t know what Allie looks like. She could sneak in…” Miles began.  
“No,” Bass whispered holding Allie closer. “She could get killed.”  
“After what she did to Tom and Jason, I think she can handle herself.”  
“I’ll go,” Charlie volunteered.  
“No!” Rachel and Miles said at the same time.  
“You’re willing to sacrifice Allie but not your own kid?” Bass shouted.  
“Actually he is.” Allie rose from the swing and looked at Miles.  
Miles closed his eyes. This was not happening.  
“Miles is your father?” Charlie asked. Allie nodded. Miles would not look her in the eye.  
“Jesus Miles! You never could keep it in your pants!” Bass shouted.  
“Like you’re one to talk.” Miles shot back.  
“Stop!” Allie shouted.   
“Kelly never told me,” Miles said.  
“I know. She only told me before she sent me to New Orleans.”  
“If I had known…” Miles trailed off.  
Tears formed in Allie’s eyes. “It’s okay. I just wanted to meet you.” Allie looked around and everyone was staring at her in disbelief. “I’ve done what I came here to do.” She walked into the house and packed her backpack. Bass was right on her heels.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Leaving.”  
“I don’t want you to leave. Stay. We need you. I….. love you.”  
She stood and kissed Bass. “I love you too.” She walked down the stairs with her backpack in hand.  
“Where are you going?” Charlie asked.   
“I have to go.”  
“Allie, stay. I always wanted a sister.” The two girls hugged. Allie walked out the door and hugged Rachel. Charlie and Bass stood in the door.  
“Thank you for everything.”   
“What are you doing?” Miles asked. “Running doesn’t fix anything. We can’t go back. But I will try to be a father to you and Charlie. No one wants you to leave.” He took her into his arms and hugged his daughter for the first time.  
“I’ll stay but on one condition.”  
“What’s that?” Miles asked with exasperation.  
“I get to infiltrate the Patriots.” Miles looked at Bass.  
“I’m going with her and that’s not up for negotiation,” Bass stated.   
Miles reluctantly agreed.   
“By the way,” Allie announced. “Everyone calls me Allie but Allison is my middle name. My first name is Mila after my father.”


End file.
